User blog:Pinkguy the b0ss/Donkey Kong Country Celebrates Its 25th Anniversary
Holy shit boys, I finally remembered an anniversary Anyways, what's up my Shreks? Today is a very special occasion: November 21, 2019, the 25th anniversary of Donkey Kong Country, the first game in the excellent Donkey Kong Country trilogy (no shit sherlock). I'll go ahead, put my cards on the table, and say that this is one of the most important SNES games ever released. It was the game that launched legendary UK-based developer Rareware into international stardom. Yeah, they had established a presence with NES games like RC Pro Am and Battletoads, but I'd argue that this was Rare's first truly great game, and it was only the start of a golden age. It was also one of the main reasons why the SNES overtook the Sega Genesis in sales. One of the main causes for this success was (of course) the game's stunning visuals, but the soundtrack and the gameplay also contributed to this success. Now, what about my experience? I first played this game in fall 2017. At that time, I was home with a serious fracture of my left leg. That past summer, I had started collecting retro games when I found an NES in a garage sale with 14 games for a low price, and I wanted to expand my horizons. I of course picked up an SNES with 21 games, among which was Donkey Kong Country. I was looking forward to it, so I started playing it as soon as I could. I was liking it a lot right out of the gate, and over the next two months I went all-out and managed to achieve 101% completion (no that's not a typo, this game has 101% as full completion). While I did get frustrated at some points, I still enjoyed the game a lot (though that frustration may be from the fact I used a shitty flatscreen with awful input lag). I then went on to play the sequels and the GBA remakes of the trilogy, and ended up enjoying all of them except the SNES version of DKC3. Honestly, though, my flaming love for the trilogy has somewhat died down, and I'm not as passionate about these games as I once was. That's not to say it's bad at all, or that I don't like these games, though. Like I said, the only Donkey Kong Country game I don't care for is the SNES version of the third one. DKC1 is still great, in fact, I'd still call it one of my personal favorite platformers from how damn well it was executed. I just think there's other, better games out there, like DKC2, Super Mario Land 2, Super Mario Bros. 3, Sonic 3&K, and especially Super Mario World, to name a few. In fact, I'd say I like Sonic 2 and the original Super Mario Bros. more than DKC1. I know it's strange for me to say these things on the game's anniversary, but... that's just what I think. I really do like comparing these things, don't I? Christ I can go on all day about this crap Anyways, that's my tribute to the original DKC. It's a great game that deserves all the love and praise it gets. It feels weird to finally remember about one of these anniversaries for a single game, but here we are. All I'll say right now is that I'm not sure what I'm going to do next. Whatever happens, see you then. Category:Blog posts